Kung Fu Panda: Fan Fiction - Tai Lung's Return And Change Of Heart
by Tigerius-TiPo-Fan
Summary: this is a storry of how Tai Lung became good and became a father to a young tiger cub and a husband to Tigress. this was inspiered by the first two kung fu panda ovies. enjoy and leave feed back in comments! thanks!


It all began when Tai Lung was just a cub, he had been adopted at the same time as Tigress and they lived in Jade Palace with their adoptive father Master Shifu.

One day the two cubs were playing in the training hall as Shifu entered and saw them knocking the dummy around as Tai Lung then kicked it showing uncountable potential in Kung Fu.

Shifu started to train him, and as soon he saw Tigress's potential too he began to train her as well.

Little did he know, his finest student Tai Lung had darkness in him clouding his mind and he started to feel thirst for power.

One day, Shifu announced that either one of his two students could become the Dragon Warrior and the two started to train even harder as they both wanted to take the title as their own.

Many years later, Grand Master Oogway came to check on the two students and told Shifu that neither one of them were meant to be the Dragon Warrior.

Tai Lung grew very upset at the news. He felt deceived, betrayed, and hurt… like he'd been lied to!

He ended up going on a rampage, destroying the whole Valley of Peace.

He was captured and imprisoned with the highest security in all of China.

Many years later, when they both had grown to adults, Tigress had become Shifu's best student and the leader of the furious five.

Although, she didn't show it she was in grief about Tai Lung turning evil as they were the best of friends until that one day when everything changed and Tai Lung turned on them.

Tigress went to speak with Master Shifu in the garden by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Master, I try my best, but I cannot forget what happened to Tai Lung. I know you won't believe me, but I feel there is still good in him, I know there is! And… I refuse to give up on him!"

"I know, Tigress. You were like sister and brother. It is hard, and I understand that you want to help him, but there is nothing we can do now. He is… too far gone in his darkness. His heart is shrouded in anger, hatred and rage."

Tigress just sighed sadly as she nearly snapped at Master Shifu.

She was holding the last thing Tai Lung had ever given to her... An old rag doll he made himself for her, to show that he'd cared.

As she left to go to her room and laid in her bed crying and sobbing, emotions had taken the upper hand and she felt devastated that Shifu did not see what she saw in Tai Lung.

Monkey and Mantis were passing by Tigress's room as they heard sobbing and sniffling coming from behind the door.

They entered her room to see her curled up in her bed hugging the doll and crying. They approached her gently, feeling their concern for their friend rise in their chests.

"Tigress, are you ok? What happened?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah, we've never seen you this sad before. Are you okay?" Mantis interjected.

Tigress looked up at them before burying her face in the pillow as she cried when harder at their words.

They sounded somewhat like what Tai Lung would have asked her when she was sad or depressed.

Crane and Viper entered the room too as Shifu joined them. Upon seeing the site Shifu looked down and slowly climbed onto her bed to sit next to her, placing his hand on her as he spoke.

"It's alright, we all need to cry sometimes. Even I cry from time to time, but we have to prepare for the ceremonial announcement of the Dragon Warrior. So, pull yourself together and come join us." Shifu said, leaving the room as Monkey and Mantis followed.

Viper spoke before leaving the room "We're here for you, Tigress, we will always support you."

Crane made a simple sound of agreement with Vipers words as they both followed Shifu, Monkey and Mantis leaving Tigress alone.

Later at the Ceremony, Tigress was her old self again. Calm, focused, determined and silent although there was noticeable grief in her face. The furious five went through the trails; but just before Tigress started her trail, Grand Master Oogway announced that the Dragon Warrior is amongst them. But just as he was about to point to the chosen one, Po fell from the sky landing in front of her as he pointed at the panda.

Meanwhile, Tai Lung had escaped the prison and was on his way to Valley of Peace to gain the scroll. At first, Master Shifu doubted that Po was the Dragon Warrior, but he managed to train him. Then Po defeated Tai Lung with the Wuxi finger hold.

【MANY YEARS LATTER IN THE FUTURE】

Tigress and Po had become close friends, as the panda reminded her very much of Tai Lung and she felt as if he was here with her.

Po and Tigress spent a lot of time together as they had a close family like bond. She had never felt so happy as she'd been ever since having met Po. They played checkers, and they trained together.

Eventually they developed moves that they could to together as one and they mastered their new moves to the fullest. Tigress however still kept thinking about Tai Lung, although, it'd been ten years since his defeat.

Meanwhile, in the Spirit Realm, Tai Lung had been spending time with Master Oogway and he had changed in a way...

He had shown his good side. After all these years, Tai Lung had learned a lot about Kung Fu and about the errors he'd made in the past… And now he regretted them dearly.

Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace a conversation between Tigress and Po was unfolding…

"Po, I know this may sound weird, but you have helped me find joy and happiness again after the loss of Tai Lung I was so depressed and devastated, but you brought the light back in to my life... Thank you, Po. Thank you, for everything!" Tigress softly hugged Po and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, it's what I do. I can't watch my friends being sad and depressed. I'm glad you're feeling better." Po hugged her back and smiled at the kiss and at Tigress.

He felt good knowing that he had made someone happy. But that feeling disappeared as Shifu came in looking rather shocked.

"We must act at once! Tai Lung has escaped the Spirit Realm!" Po looked annoyed by the thought of fighting Tai Lung again.

"Oh, c'mon! Can't he die already or something?! How many times do I have to fight him?!" Po was rather angered knowing that the snow leopard had returned to Valley of Peace to bring harm and destruction again.

Tigress, on the other hand, immediately told Shifu that she would go to find him, and then ran off before either of them could object.

She went to the old bridge they had once fought on, and there he was...Tai Lung walking across the bridge calmly as Tigress stood at the other end; not knowing whether to attack or hug him.

Tai Lung was now standing right in front of her with a Smile on his face as he suddenly hugged her.

"Tigress, I'm so glad to see you! I couldn't stop thinking about you or our childhood together."

Tigress didn't hesitate to hug him tightly back, crying tears of joy as she spoke.

"Tai, I missed you so very much! I was devastated without you and depressed. I'm so happy you came back!" Tigress Looked up at him after broken the hug. Tai Lung wiped her tears away gently.

"I'm no longer evil, like I use to be. Darkness had blinded me and my thirst for power had shrouded my mind and heart. But now, I have returned to redeem myself. Can we go to the Jade Palace? I want to apologize to Shifu and others." Tigress smiled happily at the news.

"Of course, but they may attack you at first. Heh, they just don't think you can change...not even Shifu believes the good in you."

Tai Lung looked worried as they started walking home to the Jade Palace.

"You will help me, right? I mean, someone has to Vouch for me." Tigress giggled blushing slightly as she replied.

"Of course, I will help! What? You thought after all these years I'd just leave you all alone? You won't get rid of me that easily, Kitten!" She playfully teased.

Soon, they arrived at the Jade Palace and walked up the long flight of stairs. Shifu and the furious five waited for them just outside the doors prepared for a battle.

Tigress rushed up to stop them "It's okay, guys, he isn't here to fight. He wants to apologize."

Shifu did not want to believe it, and he looked angrily and disappointed at Tigress for defending him.

"Tigress! Stop this at once! We must send him back to Spirit Realm before something bad happens!"

"Master Shifu, please forgive me for my past doings. I'm truly sorry for everything. Please, give me a chance to prove I have changed. While I was in Spirit Realm I was guided by Master Oogway, and he made me realize the harm I have caused to you, Tigress, and to the whole valley."

He looked down after his apology and a tear dropped from his eye. Shifu looked in disbelief at his old student.

"If this is true, I will grant you a chance to show your honesty. Tigress always believed there was still good in you... Every day and night she cried herself to sleep hoping you would return as a good and changed person. Only now do I see that Tigress was right all along, and that I was a fool to not believe in my best student." Shifu looked down in shame of himself

Ever since that day, Tai Lung has been good and has regained everyone's trust. The Valley of Peace calms him as he, along with the furious five and Po, defend the valley from harm.

Soon, Tigress and Tai Lung got married and had a beautiful daughter who they named Takashi. Shifu couldn't have been prouder of them.

Everyone has lived happily, since that moment, and they all became best of friends and even Grandmaster Oogway knew that this was the beginning of something good...

And so, once Tai Lung had proved that he is good, Master Shifu accepted him as a part of his team that was originally named the Furious Five. But now that it had seven Kung Fu Warriors in the team he renamed it the Seven Blades, referring to an ancient Chinese legend about a warrior who'd had Seven Blades, one for each hand.

Shifu also held the initiation ceremony with a speech, and a banquet, and everything.

Tai Lungs daring escape from the Spirit Realm had started when Tai Lung found a passage back to the World of the Living. Although, Tai couldn't use that passage, he knew there is another he has yet to find.

Suddenly, a portal had opened to the world of the living as Po and Kai entered the Spirit Realm. As the portal was still open Tai Lung snuck past the battle and jumped in to the portal after being freed from the amulet.

Upon entering the World of the Living, he hid from the pandas and the furious five. He waited for the right moment to come out of hiding and to show that he had changed, that he was no longer a villain shrouded in darkness and blinded by the thirst of power that had driven him to do harm all those years ago. Now he is a part of the Seven Blades and fights to defend his home...The Valley of Peace.


End file.
